El color del cielo
by Fossy
Summary: Siglo XVII-XVIII. Naruto Uzumaki tiene una venganza que llevar a cabo en nombre de sus padres. Sasuke Uchiha lleva en su espalda la carga de una vida que no desea, y el dolor del pasado será lo que lo una a Naruto. Lo que Sasuke no sabe, es que la venganza de Naruto va dirigida a su familia. Llenos de deseo, pasión y odio, es un amor condenado a la tragedia. NaruSasu y más. Yaoi.
1. ¿Erase una vez?

Hola, pequeño ser humano que ha decidido entrar a ver de qué trata esta historia. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bien, no quisiera hacer esta presentación tan larga, así que diré: vayan a mí perfil para leer las generalidades de este fanfic, y de verdad es importante que lo hagan, no les tomará más de 5 minutos.

Como es el primer capítulo, daré las advertencias generales, pero para leer la sinopsis (que les servirá en algo porque el summary es muy corto) y algunos otros detalles, insisto, que son importantes por favor vayan a mí perfil de fanfiction y allí encontrarán información que les ayudará a no enredarse con la historia.

_De interés:_

*Esta historia está "ubicada" entre el siglo XVII y XVIII, pero no habrá una fecha exacta (esto lo encontrarán más extendido en mi perfil).

*La edad de Naruto, Sasuke y sus contemporáneos (ya saben ustedes quiénes), ronda entre los 21 años.

*Por lo pronto las actualizaciones de capítulos se harán una vez por semana. Y digo "por lo pronto" porque uno nunca sabe si va a tener una muerte accidental en algún momento (?) Vale, no, pero ustedes entienden. Espero que no haya problema con las actualizaciones pues los capítulos están ya adelantados.

*Este fic sólo será publicado bajo el nombre de Fossy en y Amor yaoi, si lo ven rondando en otro lugar sin incluir los "derechos de autor" por favor avisarme.

_Advertencias:_

*Muerte de personajes.  
*Puede contener violencia.  
*Contenido lemon.  
*Yaoi (hombrexhombre)  
*NaruSasu principalmente, con algunos tintes SasuNaru (todo esto en cuanto al lemon). SaiSaku, y KakaIta shonen ai, entre otras cosas.

Ahora como debe ser: bienvenidos a El color del cielo. Esta historia ha rondado mi cabeza dese hace varios años, y es ahora que he decidido animarme a escribirla. Espero que llegue a apasionarles la lectura tanto como a mí la escritura, este es mi proyecto personal y sería muy feliz si pudiese llevarlo hasta el final, y tengo la certeza de que lo haré. No siendo más, por favor lean y disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfic (a excepción de unos cuantos que incluí porque son "relleno") son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Erase una vez?**

_Estamos lejos de nuestro sol…_

La única vela que escasamente había logrado iluminar la habitación durante esos largos minutos finalmente se apagó. De ella ahora sólo quedaban los restos de la cera caliente y un fino hilo de humo que terminó por evaporarse con el viento frío que se colaba por las rendijas de la oxidada ventana, aunque todavía la oscuridad no había invadido por completo las cuatro paredes. La luz de la luna, acompañada por las llamas que se extendían desde la base hasta lo más alto de la casa les daba la oportunidad de verse en medio de toda esa tormenta. Todavía podían escuchar desde allí los pasos agitados de varias personas que corrían por las calles como si fueran parte de algún ejército, y aún sentían en ellos los estragos de la anterior masacre. El humo empezaba ya a entrar en la habitación, pero por esos instantes habían decido ignorar aquella sofocante situación.

Lo único a lo que Naruto le puso cuidado fue al cuerpo que se estremeció bajo suyo y los jadeos que se confundían con el ruido de afuera. Esas manos grandes se aferraban a su espalda con tanta fuerza que creyó que su columna se partiría en trozos mientras las piernas firmes que ahora sujetaba y acariciaba apretaban su cintura como si fueran un par de tenazas. Su boca se fundió en otra igual de húmeda y deseosa que la suya y que buscaba infructuosamente acallar esos gemidos que al final de cuentas terminaron por apagarse poco a poco.

-Sasuke… -El rubio susurró sobre la boca ajena y sus palabras se perdieron en un nuevo beso. La prisión a la que su cuerpo estaba sometido por las blancas piernas que se ajustaban a su cintura desapareció. Se levantó un poco y cayó al lado del muchacho sin dejar de mirarlo, aún con los últimos coletazos del orgasmo sacudiendo ser. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se perdieron en los suyos azules, y en un acuerdo mudo ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus vestiduras. No habían terminado de vestirse cuando escucharon un golpe a lo lejos, como alguien intentando forzar alguna puerta. No, más bien eran varios _alguien._

-¡Date prisa! –Como pudo, Sasuke Uchiha se acomodó los zapatos, casi torpe y agitado, como le era inusual. La calma y delicadeza con la que estaba acostumbrado a proceder pareció haberse perdido en algún punto de su huida, en medio del terror, la angustia y finalmente entre los besos y caricias que pudo compartir con el rubio.

-¡Ya, ya casi! –Mucho más alterado que él, aunque sin levantar la voz, estaba Naruto tratando de ponerse los pantalones. Sasuke tiró de su brazo con ansiedad, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Naruto tambaleó- Escucha, Sasuke, antes que nada yo…

-Cállate –Interrumpió con un gruñido. Ladeó el rostro y sintió un apretado nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que pasar saliva y respirar profundamente cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Naruto entrelazó ambas manos, y acarició su mejilla despacio, haciendo que le mirara.

Ambos lo sabían, el olor a sangre, a humo, a cenizas y los gritos de la gente allá afuera hablaban por sí mismos.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza y apretó sus párpados cuando sintió la humedad en sus ojos. Dejó escapar una risilla tonta y Sasuke acarició su pelo, para después alejarse de él. Se acercó al enorme armario y sacudió el polvo que cubría la vieja puerta de madera, que a lo lejos se podía ver cuán débil era. Incluso si presionaba un poco podría tomar un trozo. Naruto siguió todo esto con la mirada, dio unos pasos y se paró a su lado, y con un gesto de su rostro aprobó la acción del muchacho.

Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke abrió el delicado armario y varias cosas cayeron hacia afuera, haciendo un sonido desagradable al chocar contra el suelo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, separando los mechones de cabello negro que se le pegaron a la piel por la humedad. Ambos volvieron a mirarse con angustia cuando la explosión de varios disparos les hizo temblar.

El Uchiha tomó aire y rebuscó dentro del armario, reprimiendo algunos estornudos. Tomó un par de arcabuces pequeños y se acomodó uno de estos en su fajón, para luego entregarle el otro al rubio.

-No sé si sirvan todavía, pero al menos… -Hizo una pausa y sacó una espada que le entregó al rubio. Naruto quedó anonadado, y negó levemente con la cabeza. Con un gesto de desagradado, Sasuke insistió- El pasado no nos va a salvar ahora, Naruto…

Aquellas palabras se colaron hondo en su ser. Tenía razón, ¿a qué aferrarse ahora? Solos en la habitación de una casa en llamas y docenas de muertos, no había muchas opciones para ellos. Naruto tomó la espada y en ese momento le inundaron los recuerdos. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el frío de la empuñadura en su mano y la textura del cuero de la vaina. Le recordaba tanto a como comenzó todo, que pensar en el fin le hacía querer ahogarse en llanto. Otra vez esa sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro y cuando sintió la fría mano del Uchiha sobre su hombro, en lo único que pensó fue en lanzarse sobre su boca.

Aquel beso les supo a sangre. Sasuke enredó sus dedos en el alborotado cabello rubio y saboreó sus labios sintiendo en ellos como un oasis que saciaba su sed en medio del desierto. Las manos ajenas recorrían su espalda y sus lenguas se unieron convirtiéndose en una sola.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas y el estruendo de una explosión de pequeña magnitud ambos se alejaron súbitamente. Nuevamente sus ojos se cruzaron y en silencioso acuerdo se acercaron a la ventana. El viento helado les golpeó de frente y sus cabellos se batieron llevados por la brisa. Desde allí podían observar cómo las llamas se extendían hasta las afueras de la casona, debilitando los cimientos. Escucharon la presión que se hacía en el manojo de la puerta y de inmediato ambos voltearon a mirar, percatándose por el espacio que quedaba entre el suelo y la madera que varios pies se agitaban de un lado a otro.

Por un lado, el fuego. Por el otro, soldados dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

Fue allí cuando entendieron que a pesar de todas las cosas, la verdadera lucha apenas comenzaba. Era matar o morir.

Juntos.

_**Konoha. Tiempo atrás.**_

-¡Señor, señor! –La voz de un niño interrumpió los pasos de Sasuke. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, sintiendo la vista pesada y borrosa. Resopló con fastidio y agachó la vista en cuanto sintió una mano pequeña tironeando ansiosamente la punta de su casaca. Levantó una ceja, y con voz ronca se apresuró a contestar.

-No traigo dinero, deja eso –Tomó la mano del niño y la apartó de sí, aunque sin brusquedad. El pequeño, de aproximadamente unos ocho años hizo un puchero disgustado y se cruzó de brazos, luego se zarandeó un poco de manera hiperactiva y volvió a tirar de la vestidura de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted no tenga dinero, con esa ropa tan fina? –Contestó.

Sasuke resopló de cuenta nueva y observó con más detenimiento al niño: su cabello estaba despeinado y sus mejillas sucias de tierra, al igual que su traje que se notaba desgastado. Su calzado estaba lleno de roturas y era evidente que ya no le quedaban bien. Con algo de remordimiento rebuscó entre su traje algo que pudiera ofrecer, pero el pequeño saco de lino en el que solía guardar sus monedas no estaba en ninguna parte, y no traía más encima.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada –Le mostró sus blancas manos para darle más sustento a su palabra, y el niño suspiró con resignación. Sasuke apartó la mirada aun con cierto remordimiento, cuando nuevamente sintió aquel molesto tirón en su ropa- ¿Hn?

-¿Y no me puedes dar eso brillante que tienes en el cuello? –Señaló con su dedo mientras se apoyaba con las puntas de sus pies, intentando alcanzar la fina prenda plateada que adornaba el cuello del Uchiha. Sasuke parpadeó confundido y se llevó una mano a la zona, para constatar que por un lado podía verse algo de la joya. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a ocultarla bien entre su ropaje.

-Eso no puedo dártelo –Negó con calma, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. El niño solo bufó, y le mostró un pequeño papelito.

-Entonces ayúdame a regresar a mi casa, ¿por dónde queda esta dirección? –Con un gesto de su mano le pidió a Sasuke que se agachara a su altura, y con algo de reticencia el Uchiha así lo hizo, más que todo por el insoportable calor y la molestia que le causaba tanta insistencia. Miró la nota y luego de algunos segundos, negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Eso no pertenece aquí, debe ser de alguna otra villa –Respondió. Antes de poder acotar algo más, o siquiera parpadear, el niño ágilmente metió la mano por su cuello y arrancó la delicada cadena, dejando a Sasuke perplejo por algunos segundos.

El pequeño echó a correr con habilidad y de inmediato Sasuke sintió sus venas hervir. De haber sido cualquier otra cosa, seguramente lo habría dejado pasar, pero no esto.

-¡Oye! –Levantó su voz y como poseído por alguna clase de ente demoníaco corrió tras el niño- ¡Devuelve eso!

En medio de sus pasos acelerados notó la presencia a lo lejos de un soldado conocido que salía de una calle en particular. Corrió en dirección a él y luego de señalarle al niño que se escabullía tan veloz y escurridizo como una rata, el soldado de inmediato salió a la cacería. Pocas eran las personas que podían decir que nunca habían escuchado hablar de Sasuke Uchiha. Hijo de un poderoso hacendado y Capitán del ejército de Konoha, era imposible no reconocerlo como un "Uchiha", y es por esto que aquel soldado se había puesto al servicio de tales minucias. Siendo Sasuke un muchacho tan quisquilloso, de hacer llegar el desacato de la orden a los oídos de su padre, seguramente el futuro del joven soldado estaba en problemas.

El pequeño ladrón, al escuchar pasos más fuertes acercarse, giró su rostro y se percató del soldado. Sintió pánico y sus pies aumentaron la velocidad; de él solo podía verse la fugaz silueta por donde pasaba. Saltó muros, tiró alguna que otra carretilla con frutas de algún vendedor ambulante y pasó por debajo de algunos carruajes arriesgándose a ser aplastado por sus ruedas o por las patas de los caballos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás pero los gritos amenazantes del soldado y la cercanía cada vez más evidente no le eran motivos suficientes para detenerse.

Fue entonces cuando, mirando hacia atrás para comprobar la distancia que lo separaba del hombre, que sintió cómo su cuerpo chocaba contra una superficie dura de manera brusca. Exaltado, levantó su vista para encontrarse frente a frente con otro adulto: un muchacho joven de revuelto cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules. Unas finas marcas se dibujaban en sus mejillas tostadas por el sol. La forma de sus cejas, de igual color de su cabello, le habló al niño de la confusión del hombre.

-¡Hey! Cuidado por donde corres –Regañó, aunque con calma, sosteniendo al pequeño de los hombros- ¿Te lastimaste?

Antes de obtener alguna respuesta, con angustia la huidiza rata se ocultó en su espalda, y fue cuando el muchacho pudo percatarse de la presencia del soldado que venía persiguiéndolo.

-¡Alto ahí! –El soldado se detuvo, sumamente agitado, frente al joven. Miró con molestia al niño y luego su vista volvió al adulto- ¡Ese niño ha robado una valiosísima joya! –Señaló acusadoramente.

El rubio arrugó la frente y con la mirada la pidió una explicación al fugitivo. Con esto sólo consiguió que se escondiera más tras sus piernas.

-Si has robado algo será mejor que lo devuelvas, niño –Exigió, cargando al menor para ponerlo frente al soldado. Él se resistía, pero no podía contra la fuerza física de un adulto, por lo que debía optar por otros métodos.

-¡Pero papá, tú me has pedido que robara esto! –Exclamó inocente, mostrándole la cadena que había hurtado.

-¡Así que usted es el padre de esta criatura! –Señaló el soldado, y los ojos azules del otro muchacho se abrieron con incredulidad.

-¡No mientas! ¡Yo no soy tu padre! –Prorrumpió escandalizado ante la desfachatez del infante. Esta vez se dirigió al soldado, que le observaba con enojo- Nos acabamos de cruzar, ¡claro que no es mi hijo! Agh… Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y si quiere puedo responder por la travesura de este mocoso, pero…

-¡Papá! –Chilló con angustia, abrazándose a su pierna. Él solo pudo sacudirla un poco, intentando alejar a ese "animalejo".

-¡Sato! –Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente el solado giró su rostro. Con algo de nervios levantó la mano, indicándole a quien le llamaba que había encontrado al niño- ¡Ese es!

Irritado, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente; el soldado Sato se apartó asustado del camino. Con furia mal contenida el Uchiha tomó con fuerza el brazo del chiquillo travieso.

-Devuélveme eso que te llevaste, pequeño demonio –Gruñó, y el niño vio en aquellos ojos negros tanta cólera que supo que no saldría vivo de allí.

De inmediato sus ojos se cristalizaron por el miedo y pronto comenzó a sollozar.

-Oye, cálmate –El otro joven, el rubio, intentó calmar un poco la situación, viendo que aquel soldado no hacía nada al respecto y que el niño no podía defenderse. De inmediato Sasuke levantó su rostro para mirar a quien le hablaba y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Naruto se acercó un par de pasos, tomando con suavidad el otro brazo del niño. Mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, continuó- Vamos, se ha robado algo pero es un niño…

El mohín que Sasuke hizo respondió a un "¿y?" claramente desinteresado. Naruto bufó disgustado.

-Tú, devuélvele eso a este hombre y vete rápido, no te metas en problemas –Naruto dio un leve empujón al pequeño pero este volvió a esconderse tras su espalda de manera nerviosa.

-¡Pero papá! –Espetó, y el rubio pasó saliva con nerviosismo al sentir los ojos negros clavándose como puñal sobre su ser. Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte, y haciendo gala de su mejor talante se acercó con valentía a quien trataba de asesinarle con la mirada.

-¿No le da vergüenza? –Inquirió Sasuke indignado, dirigiéndose al joven- ¡Manda a su propio hijo a robar! ¡Es usted un delincuente sin escrúpulos!

-¡Ese mocoso no es mi hijo! –Replicó, sacudiendo al crío lejos de sí, molesto.

El pequeño tambaleó un poco, asustado por la escena tan violenta que presenciaba. Irónicamente, corrió a resguardarse tras de quien antes huía: el soldado Sato, y éste no se negó a protegerlo, siendo que él estaba en las mismas condiciones. En ocasiones solía preguntarse por qué había decidido unirse a las tropas, si finalmente cualquier desventura le hacía querer desfallecer, incluso una pequeña riña como esta.

-¡Esto es inconcebible! ¿Cómo niegas a tu propio hijo? ¡Está igual de sucio que tú, y en esta villa hay muy pocos así!

Al escuchar esto, Naruto parpadeó confuso y fue cuando se percató de su propia facha. En efecto, con su ropa tan desaliñada parecía en la indigencia.

-¡Claro que estoy sucio! ¡He recorrido por días toda esta provincia buscando una…!

-No estoy interesado en escucharte –Interrumpió, meneando su mano a la altura del rostro del rubio con altanería- Esto será mucho más sencillo: devuélveme lo que te robaste, y lárgate con tu diablillo. Si no fuera por él, en este mismo momento te mandaría a las mazmorras.

-Yo no me he robado nada, infeliz –Gruñó entre dientes, y nuevamente encendió el fuego de la furia en Sasuke. No obstante, decidió respirar profundo.

-J-joven Uchiha –Balbuceó el soldado, entregándole la cadena robada que en medio del susto el niño había decidido entregarle.

Prestamente Sasuke tomó su prenda y la empuñó en su mano fuertemente, como si allí estuviera su vida. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y luego se la volvió a colocar, acomodándosela en el cuello y ocultándola bajo sus vestiduras.

-Vámonos ya –Ordenó con un tono agrio marcado en su voz. El niño se apartó de Sato y corrió a abrazarse nuevamente a las piernas de Naruto, quien al final prefirió no decir nada. Lo que no implicaba en absoluto que la bestia de la ira no se estuviese revolviendo en sus entrañas.

Sato asintió y siguió los pasos de Sasuke, quien finalmente terminó por perderse entre las calles de la poblada villa.

-¿Lo… siento? –Aquel intento de disculpa salió en medio de un hilillo de voz. Naruto resopló molesto y finalmente largó un suspiro, resignado.

-Niño tonto, pudiste meterme en aprietos –Reprendió- márchate ya si no quieres problemas conmigo.

-Pero… -El pequeño tomó una bocanada de aire, para soltar casi en medio de lágrimas- ¡pero tengo hambre!

Esas palabras y la agonía reflejada en los pueriles ojos removieron algo dentro de él. Naruto sonrió con dulzura y se agachó a su altura.

-Te daré algo de comer, pero no vuelvas a robar. Tomar las cosas ajenas no está bien… sobretodo porque no te puedes comer una cadena.

Ambos rieron un poco y el niño asintió obediente, limpiándose las lágrimas. Naruto sacó de su bolsa un paquete algo abultado y apenas removió un poco el olor a comida impregnó la nariz del niño, que sonrió hambriento y recibió lo que el mayor le ofrecía. Le agradeció efusivo y luego de abrazarlo hasta el punto de casi estrangularlo, el pequeño travieso prosiguió su camino. Naruto sonrió, esta vez más sincero, viendo al muchachito alejarse.

Volvió a ponerse de pie para continuar él con lo suyo. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar con premura.

_"Tú eres bondadoso, Naruto…"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban como un eco tan distante en su cabeza, pero allí en la prisión de su pecho las sentía tan cerca que le quemaba las entrañas. A pasos acelerados y las cejas encontradas, denotaba una actitud hostil que apartaba a cualquiera de su camino con solo caminar y sin tener que decir una sola palabra.

Se detuvo frente a un estanco de comida y miró al cielo, arrugó el ceño por el intenso sol que le irritaba la vista. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y de allí sacó un pañuelo azulado que pasó por su frente para limpiar el sudor. Bebió un poco de agua de su cantimplora y entonces ingresó al estanco, donde fue atendido por una bonita pero modesta muchacha de rizos rojos. No pudo evitar mirar sus pecas y la sonrisa amable en su rostro, entonces su semblante cambió, adoptando la misma actitud cordial.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó la jovencita, que podría tener quizás unos diecisiete años.

-Buenos días, ¿tienes algo de agua con la que pueda darme una ducha?

La joven le miró de arriba abajo, comprobando su estado poco higiénico. Se le veía bastante cansado y algo sucio, aunque no daba la real impresión de ser un hombre de la calle. Su ropa estaba intacta al igual que su calzado, y aunque era evidente que no pertenecía a la clase más alta de la provincia tampoco se podía decir que fuese alguien empobrecido.

-Venga, siga por aquí, hablaré con mi abuela –Contestó y le invitó a pasar.

Luego de que la muchacha hablara por largos minutos con aquella anciana, Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando en medio de condiciones y súplicas, finalmente la mujer aceptó a cambio de algunas monedas. Rápidamente se dio un baño y también aprovechó para lavar la ropa que traía puesta. Se vistió con otro atuendo que estaba limpio: una camisa blanco hueso, y un jubón vino tinto, un pantalón de tela oscura, casi negra, con corte sencillo. Se batió un poco el cabello dándole un aspecto desordenado, aunque inesperadamente su textura fuera suave y brillante.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo, salió a los comedores y ocupó una mesa. Buscó con la vista a la amable pelirroja que estaba limpiando una de las mesas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto sacudió su mano; la muchacha captó el mensaje de inmediato y se acercó a él. Le dio espacio por algunos minutos para dejar al rubio pensar. Naruto miró de un lado a otro viendo lo que consumían los otros comensales y cuando sus labios se curvaron levemente, la muchacha comprendió que ya estaba listo para pedir su orden.

-Eso que tiene el señor de aquella mesa, ¿hay más de eso? –Naruto señaló la mesa indicada y la mujer de rizos rojos giró en la dirección, luego volvió su vista al ojiazul y asintió afable.

-De inmediato –Con movimiento resuelto se dio la vuelta y se acercó a una mujer mayor que limpiaba una mesa de madera. La anciana de inmediato entró a lo que Naruto supuso debía ser la cocina.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada castaña de la joven. Ella le hizo un guiño coqueta y él correspondió el gesto. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando la anciana apareció por el umbral y al ver la situación, de mala manera tiró del encaje del vestido de la joven, reprendiéndola por aquel comportamiento. Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza y suspiró, entonces su semblante volvió a opacarse. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano con un mohín aburrido y desinteresado, mientras su mente divagaba por viejos recuerdos que, aunque nunca lo habían abandonado, esta vez parecían querer reprenderlo por algún motivo que todavía desconocía. O quizás dictaminarle alguna sentencia.

_-Tú eres bondadoso, Naruto… _

_Naruto respiró profundo, reteniendo sus lágrimas. Sonrió en medio de sus lamentos mientras acariciaba las pálidas mejillas del viejo._

_-Prométeme que seguirás la voluntad de tu padre, él no quería que tú… -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un acceso de tos y tuvo que apretarse el tórax con fuerza. Ahogó el aire en sus pulmones y sujetó con firmeza la mano que Naruto tenía sobre su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como intentando aferrarse vanamente a la vida._

_-¡Padrino! –Gimió el rubio con impotencia. Miró a todos lados y vio que no había nadie, que no llegaría nadie para ayudarlos. Y es que de todos modos el hombre ya había sido dado por enfermo terminal hace tiempo atrás- ¡Viejo Jiraiya!_

_-Tú eres… bondadoso –Repitió el hombre, sintiendo una de las manos de Naruto acariciar su pelo blanco. Cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa afable moldeó sus labios- Vive… vive y sigue hacia adelante…_

_-Padrino… -Jadeó y cerró sus ojos, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del anciano. Aun sentía los leves latidos de su corazón que se apagaban cada vez más. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo y ahogó su llanto en su pecho, estremeciéndose cuando la arrugada mano del mayor se posó sobre su cabeza. Estaba perdiendo a la única persona que le quedaba en la vida y sentía que no podía hacer nada para salvarle, no obstante, sabía que su hora había llegado y que por más que le doliera, Jiraiya ya no tenía misión alguna en el mundo. Lo aceptó en el momento en que supo que su padrino estaba gravemente enfermo, y no había cura alguna para su mal._

_Naruto gimió adolorido cuando dejó de sentir la mano acariciarle la cabeza y el pecho en el que estaba recostado se detuvo, lanzando su último suspiro. Escondió su rostro en el ahora inerte cuerpo y clavó sus dedos en el colchón, sufriendo en silencio la soledad y el vacío que ahora le quedaban._

-Viejo… -Sonrió con nostalgia y sacó del puño de su manga un pequeño papel que estaba doblado en cuatro. Lo desdobló debidamente y se quedó mirando alelado las letras allí. Apretó su mano sobre la mesa, casi arañando la madera con sus uñas, y una vez más sus expresiones se tornaron hoscas y frías.

_"Konohagakure, Calle de las Hojas, Casa Uchiha.  
Preguntar por el Señor Fugaku Uchiha. "_

-Perdóname, padrino… papá, mamá… -Susurró para sí mismo sin dejar de mirar el arrugado trozo de papel entre sus manos- Creo que no voy a poder hacer lo que ustedes querían…

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos más y se puso de pie. Cuando la joven de los rizos rojos se acercó con el plato de comida que había pedido, se disculpó avergonzado y antes de cualquier otra cosa salió corriendo de allí, dejando a la muchacha enojada y con mil palabras atoradas en la garganta.

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O

-¡Te estoy hablando! –El grito del hombre retumbó por toda la casa, sin embargo el aludido parecía no escuchar la voz que le ordenaba.

Fugaku Uchiha no acostumbraba a armar tales escándalos. Para él siempre su prioridad había sido mantener una postura honorable, discreta y prudente, por lo que los gritos y los gestos exagerados para él eran algo bochornoso; había muchas cosas que le sacaban de casillas, no por nada era considerado por todo el pueblo como una persona severa e irritable, pero aunque siempre sabía mantener la compostura solo había un asunto con el que sencillamente ya no podía lidiar: la irresponsabilidad de su hijo Sasuke.

Subió las escaleras con afán y caminó siguiendo el pasillo que de memoria sabía a dónde dirigía, que era justamente el lugar al cual había ido a refugiarse su grosero descendiente: su habitación.

Cuando quiso entrar a la guarida de su hijo lo que recibió fue un fuerte portazo en la cara, y eso acrecentó su ira. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó varias veces con furia contenida, pero no por eso menos intimidante.

-¡Sasuke! –Gruñó de cuenta nueva y esta vez tomó el pestillo, giró y la puerta se abrió. Comprobó que dentro de la pataleta de su hijo por lo menos mantenía algo de "respeto" a su presencia y por eso no se había encerrado con seguro.

Apenas entró lo primero que vio fue a su hijo recostado a la ventana con una expresión ausente, mirando hacia afuera. Supuso que realmente no estaba mirando nada, después de todo desde allí la única vista ofrecida era el patio trasero en donde algunos de sus siervos araban la tierra, o bien trabajaban bañando y cepillando a los caballos del establo. Un poco de viento entraba y batía levemente las cortinas al igual que el cabello negro del muchacho. Aquella mirada indiferente que Sasuke le dedicó al verlo entrar crispó más sus nervios, sin embargo, tomó algo de aire y dando un par de pasos al interior de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con tal aura para todos era sinónimo de angustia al verlo llegar, pero Sasuke parecía estar inmune al terror que provocaba su padre.

-¿Me vas a explicar toda esta grosería? –Cuestionó con su voz severa que podía hacer temblar hasta al guerrero más valiente, sin embargo solo consiguió que Sasuke se encogiera de hombros. Fugaku refunfuñó por lo bajo y se acercó un poco más a su hijo- Te he disculpado más de una vez esos arranques nocturnos que te dan, y he evitado pacientemente llamarte la atención cuando vuelves al amanecer… pero lo de anoche, lo de anoche definitivamente no te lo dejaré pasar.

Aquella sentencia hizo que algo dentro de Sasuke se removiera de manera nerviosa, pero su mirada seguía impávida. Al igual que su padre, a través de los años él había aprendido a mantener bajo control todas sus emociones. O pensaba tal vez que ya las había perdido todas. No obstante, esa corriente que batió su interior le hizo reconsiderar aquella opción y aceptar que dentro de ese yelmo que se había empeñado en construir todos esos años a veces podía convertirse en la más fina de las cortinas. Luego recordó que no era la primera vez que Fugaku lanzaba una amenaza de esas hacia él, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

-Puedes reírte, Sasuke… -Fugaku se cruzó de brazos, y sin dejar de escudriñar los ojos negros de su hijo, tan iguales a los suyos, agregó:- esta tarde vendrá nuevamente la familia Haruno y tendrás que presentar tus disculpas y principalmente congraciarte con Sakura. Un desplante como el de anoche es reprochable, y espero que esta vez sepas agachar la cabeza.

-No pediré disculpas por no asistir a una cena no consentida por mí y de la cual fui avisado a última hora –Respondió ominoso, separándose de la ventana y caminando hacia su padre- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer y estos planes improvistos no…

-No me interesan tus explicaciones –Interrumpió Fugaku ceñudo, levantando su mano para detener el andar del menor. Sasuke se detuvo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y ladeó el rostro con molestia, conteniendo intensamente las ganas de salir corriendo y golpearlo todo- Creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que son mis órdenes las que debes seguir.

-Yo no soy uno de tus esclavos –contestó-, soy tu hijo y por tal motivo deberías…

-Silencio. –Volvió a interrumpir y Sasuke se mordió la lengua, sintiéndola ya adormecida de tanto que había tenido que repetir esta acción a través del tiempo- Yo todavía no he acabado.

Fugaku hizo una pausa sólo para comprobar el estado de euforia contenida en el que se encontraba el menor, pero como le era costumbre prefirió ignorar aquello.

-Le pedirás disculpas a la familia Haruno, y a Sakura. Recuerda que debes ser amable, caballeroso, bueno… -Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro aunque sin prisas, más bien de forma calculadora. Su mano se movía como dialogando consigo mismo, y de vez en cuando se rascaba el puente de la nariz, pensativo- Recuerda que ella será tu prometida, y de ti depende que la familia Haruno acepte entregar a su hija para que sea tu esposa y pagar la dote correspondiente.

Sasuke quiso protestar, pero las maneras de su padre le indicaron que era mejor mantenerse en silencio y dejarlo hablar hasta el final.

-Ahora bien… -Se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación y con pasos cortos, firmes y precisos se acercó al menor, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, demostrándole así el escaso temor que podría tenerle- No solo eso. Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia, de tus salidas nocturnas, de tu olor a vino cuando llegas al amanecer y de no saber dónde te metes y qué haces por las noches con quién sabe qué clase de compañías. ¿Sabes lo mucho que se murmura sobre ti por las calles de esta villa? Estás dando mucho de qué hablar.

-No me interesan los cuchicheos de viejas solteronas. Pueden decir lo que plazcan, y yo puedo hacer lo que plazca –Respondió.

-Uno puede hacer lo que plazca cuando se cierran las puertas… -Sentenció, casi hablándole al oído. Sasuke rodó sus ojos con inquietud- Pero que nadie se entere, Sasuke. Recuérdalo: puedes pecar cuanto quieras, pero no dejes que tu honor sea manchado. Lo que hagas… hazlo con prudencia y en silencio. Aprende a cuidar tu honor y tu apellido.

Y Fugaku, tan poco acostumbrado a hablar en exceso, se humedeció los resecos labios. Sasuke por su parte sintió cierto calor en el pecho que atribuyó a un exceso de ira retenida.

-Y mientras aprendes a cuidarlo –Continuó, levantando un poco más el tono de tu voz- esta tarde misma ha de llegar la persona que he solicitado especialmente para que cuide tus andanzas.

-Esta broma es tan de mal gusto… -Murmuró incrédulo.

-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo, Sasuke? –Inquirió Fugaku huraño. Dio una vuelta y se acercó a la puerta para salir de allí, con tanta elegancia y presunción que parecía una clase de dios encarnado- Date un baño, ponte un traje decente y te espero antes de que anochezca en el comedor. Procura buscar algún arreglo de flores de intenso aroma para cautivar a la joven Sakura.

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Sasuke con el puño tan apretado que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos si era posible, y sus uñas estaban casi clavadas en sus manos. Su mandíbula dolía de la presión que tuvo que hacer para no gritar como bestia por aquella humillación.

-Lo que me faltaba…

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Una existencia lejana.**_

_-Hoy el Capitán Fugaku y yo aprobamos oficialmente la unión de nuestros hijos. Pensamos que la semana próxima sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo público y festejar como es debido, así que haremos una gran celebración. ¿Qué te parece, Sakura?_

_-Me encargaré de que tu trabajo aquí se convierta en un infierno, y demostraré que eres un maldito ladrón._

_-Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Sakura…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario siempre bienvenido.

_Fossy._


	2. Una existencia lejana

¡Hola! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de El color del cielo. Disfruten la lectura y no siendo más, dejo las advertencias básicas del fanfic.

_Advertencias:_

*Muerte de personajes.  
*Puede contener violencia.  
*Contenido lemon.  
*Yaoi (hombrexhombre)  
*NaruSasu principalmente, con algunos tintes SasuNaru (todo esto en cuanto al lemon). SaiSaku, y KakaIta shonen ai, entre otras cosas.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfic (a excepción de unos cuantos que incluí porque son "relleno") son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo II: Una existencia lejana.

Sasuke se miró una vez más al espejo, tomó un estuche que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y lo abrió, descubriendo un pequeño broche ovalado, de bordes cobrizos imperfectos que daban la impresión de formar una especie de ola y como atracción principal en el centro una incrustación de zafiro que con la luz dejaba entrever ciertos visos morados. Tomó la joya entre sus largos y finos dedos y se la acomodó en el lado izquierdo de la casaca, a un costado de su corazón.

Esta vez sus ojos negros se concentraron en la imagen de sí mismo que se reflejaba en el espejo. Vio que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, a tal punto que las ojeras causadas por el nulo descanso en las horas de la noche ya comenzaban a marcarse en su nívea piel. Se frotó los ojos y largó un suspiro amargo; cerró el estuche y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche, para luego salir de su habitación. Cerró la puerta y sin muchos ánimos anduvo por el solitario pasillo. Desde allí arriba escuchaba cierto alboroto que atribuía a la prisa de los sirvientes en terminar de acomodar la casa y la mesa para la visita de la Familia Haruno, por lo que supuso que su padre había ordenado los arreglos a última hora.

Bajó al comedor donde su padre le había citado y una sensación de desconcierto se apoderó de él por algunos segundos. La cantidad de platos, copas y cubiertos acomodados apropiadamente sobre la mesa no correspondían al número de personas que había calculado asistirían a la reunión, incluidos su padre y él. Los arreglos florales que decoraban el salón habían sido recién cambiados por unos más frescos y costosos; el piso, que aunque siempre estaba en perfecta pulcritud, esta vez daba la impresión de servir de espejo para cualquiera que desease mirar su reflejo. Sus finas cejas negras se arrugaron cuando concluyó algo desagradable: más que una simple cena, todo se trataba de alguna clase de evento público lleno de personas que invadirían su usualmente solitaria casa.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Inquirió de mala manera a uno de los sirvientes que venía pasando con unos finos platos en los brazos, dirigiéndose a la cocina— ¡Mika!

—Joven Sasuke –La muchacha se detuvo de inmediato y se acercó a él—, bueno, es que el Capitán Fugaku ha invitado a la familia Haruno y…

—Eso ya lo sé – Interrumpió con altivez, inflando sus pulmones— ¿Y sólo por eso tantos atavíos?

—No… no estoy muy segura pero escuché decir que los consejeros del Gobernador Haruno vendrían –Contestó presurosa. Miró el reloj y el movimiento de su pie indicó su ansiedad.

Sasuke parpadeó anonadado, y chasqueó los dientes.

—Retírate ya –Ordenó y la joven sirviente se marchó con prisa y cierta torpeza consecuencia de los mismos nervios.

Por su parte, Sasuke decidió respirar profundo, muy profundo, tanto que sintió cierta presión dolorosa en el pecho. Caminó con violencia por todo el salón hasta que salió al enorme recibidor que también estaba siendo adornado por ostentosas flores blancas y violetas, mientras algunos sirvientes colgaban en las paredes cuadros exclusivos de la época; uno en especial llamó su atención: aquel en sepia que dibujaba una pareja agonizando entre lo que se asemejaba a unas serpientes de fuego y de alguna manera parecía que aquellas dos personas pedían ayuda a un niño que aparecía en una esquina del cuadro. Sasuke se cuestionó por qué su padre mandaría a poner un cuadro de tal clase en ese contexto, pero decidió restarle importancia a asuntos tan triviales para concentrarse en las puntadas que martillaron su cabeza por el mismo estrés. Estuvo a punto de mandar a recoger todo, aun contra de la voluntad de su padre, de no ser por los incesantes golpes al portón de la entrada de su casa.

No era su costumbre salir a recibir a las personas que llegaban, pero no estaba seguro si se trataba del mensajero al que le había pedido un arreglo de gardenias que planeaba ofrecerle a modo de disculpas a Sakura Haruno, o si justamente se trataba de la familia de su futura prometida. Maldijo su suerte, ninguna de las dos opciones le era agradable, pero tampoco tenía mucho de dónde escoger y sencillamente debía resignarse a su infortunio.

Se quedó en mitad del salón cuando vio a Ryu, uno de los sirvientes más fieles a su padre, acercarse al enorme portón de madera. Con dificultad el hombre abrió una de las puertas; la luz entró a la sombría recepción y eso irritó los ojos de Sasuke, tan poco acostumbrado a que los rayos del sol le pegaran directo en el rostro, y era quizás ese el motivo de su piel tan pálida y limpia. Observó con detenimiento que Ryu hablaba con una persona, desde esa distancia no pudo ver de quién se trataba, pero por los movimientos de los brazos del otro pudo constatar que se trataba de un hombre. Decidió no acercarse, seguramente no era nadie importante o de lo contrario Ryu le habría dejado ingresar fácilmente.

Después de varios segundos de conversación, escuchó la voz de Ryu mencionar su nombre.

—Joven Sasuke, ha llegado alguien que esperaba el Capitán Fugaku, pero él ahora no se encuentra, ¿qué le digo al caballero?

De inmediato el Uchiha se acercó a la entrada y se interpuso entre Ryu y el visitante. Su cara se descompuso totalmente al ver quién era la persona que había llamado a su puerta, y ahora estaba dentro de los límites de su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

—¡Entonces esta es tu casa! –Naruto gritó casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, señalando al Uchiha. Sasuke gruñó como una fiera al reconocer al rubio con el que se había topado esa mañana— ¡Bendita sea mi suerte!

—¡Lárgate de una vez! ¿O tendrás el descaro de venir a robarme aquí también? Si te perdoné lo de esta mañana fue por tu hijo, al final esa criatura no tiene la culpa de tener un padre como tú –Masculló— ¡pero no abuses de mi benevolencia o irás a las mazmorras por ladrón y hostigador!

—¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón! –Espetó el rubio con molestia. Su espalda se tensó cuando la expresión de Sasuke pasó a una indescifrable, y luego de eso sintió una presencia tras suyo. Giró su rostro solo para encontrarse frente a un hombre más alto, de cabellos negros y expresiones tan hostiles como las de Sasuke, aunque la forma de sus ojos, su nariz y su boca eran un tanto más toscas que las del joven, cuyos rasgos eran tan finos, delicados y bellos que parecía esculpido por la misma Venus. No obstante, aquel temperamento tan desagradable más le recordaba a un demonio sacado del Hades.

—¿Eres tú Naruto Uzumaki? –Preguntó Fugaku con los brazos cruzados. El rubio suspiró con alivio, pues al parecer Fugaku no había escuchado nada de la discusión— Te esperaba desde esta mañana.

—Lo soy, y usted debe ser el Capitán Fugaku Uchiha, ¿me equivoco? –Naruto sonrió con naturalidad, como si el conflicto anterior no hubiese sucedido. Fugaku le tendió la mano cortés y el rubio correspondió el gesto, bajo la afirmación del hombre— Le ofrezco mil disculpas por mi impuntualidad, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes hoy.

—¿Lo conoces? –Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke para cuestionar, sumamente desconcertado, y no sabía si mirar a su padre o al molesto rubio.

—No, pero es él a quien me han recomendado para lo que estoy buscando –Contestó— él será quien vigile tus andanzas hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

Por un momento Sasuke sintió que le faltaba al aire. Se llevó una mano al pecho, indignado, mirando acusadoramente a su padre.

—¡Pero él es un delincuente de lo más bajo! –Acusó el joven— Padre, de venida a casa este hombre con ayuda de su hijo intentó robarme, y de no ser por mi buena voluntad ahora estaría en prisión.

Fugaku levantó sus cejas, cuestionando con la mirada a Naruto. Muchas palabras no necesitaba para exigir una explicación, pues generalmente sus gestos eran lo suficientemente explícitos para hacerle entender hasta al más ingenuo cuál era su orden.

—¡No es así! –Naruto saltó inmediatamente en su defensa, observando a Sasuke con disgusto, luego volvió su vista a Fugaku quien seguía expectante— Capitán Fugaku, yo soy un hombre honrado y jamás haría algo así, todo no es más que una infortuna confusión y espero que su hijo pueda entenderlo.

—Y yo creo en tu palabra, Naruto Uzumaki –Asintió Fugaku, dando unos pasos dentro de la casa. Le indicó a Naruto que ingresara y el joven así lo hizo, bajo la mirada incrédula de Sasuke. Ryu cerró el portón y se mantuvo en la puerta observando de soslayo la situación.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible? –Inquirió Sasuke casi escandalizado— ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!

—Basta –Fugaku detuvo la querella de su hijo poniendo una mano en su hombro— No tienes que hacer pataletas y comportarte de esta forma, te conozco y lo que pretendes es que me deshaga de este hombre para seguir burlándote de mí, pero mi decisión está tomada y Naruto Uzumaki va a trabajar bajo mis órdenes.

Naruto ladeó el rostro reprimiendo una sonrisa satisfecha, no solo porque disfrutaba el hecho de ver a Sasuke, ese muchacho altanero, siendo sometido de esa manera por su padre, sino porque contrario a lo que hubiese pensado Fugaku aceptó rápidamente contratar sus servicios, por lo que seguramente no tendría que esforzarse de más.

—Esto es inconcebible –Farfulló Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos— Te volviste loco, eso es. Te has vuelto loco.

—No vamos a discutir más delante de los sirvientes – Cortó el mayor con parquedad y nuevamente dirigió su atención hacia Naruto— Hoy se me ha presentado una reunión familiar que no esperaba, así que me disculpo por todo este desorden y por no poder atenderte como debería, pero le ordenaré a Ryu que te arregle una habitación y mañana a primera hora tú y yo hablaremos.

—Pierda cuidado, Capitán –Asintió el rubio, y se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos— Aunque… estaba pensando, aunque sea atrevido de mi parte, que tal vez podría saludar a mi amigo. Si lo dispone así Ryu puede acompañarme.

—Es lo justo, después de todo él partirá mañana, así que puedes aprovechar la noche de hoy para despedirte de tu amigo y también agradecerle sus favores.

Naruto sonrió levemente. Fugaku le dio una mirada severa a Ryu y este comprendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer, por lo que le indicó a Naruto con un gesto de su mano que le siguiera. Ambos se marcharon del recibidor y Sasuke aprovechó finalmente para resoplar disgustado por la situación.

—Ni se te ocurra quejarte –Prorrumpió Fugaku antes de que el más joven pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna— No escucharé tus quejas si tú no escuchas mis consejos. Te lo he advertido en muchas ocasiones y no has hecho más que burlarte de mí.

—Las cosas no tienen que llegar hasta este extremo –Sasuke suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que confrontar a su padre más que ser una solución, era un disgusto— Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Acuerdos que hemos hecho antes y tú has irrespetado, por lo que no pienso ceder esta vez.

—Es evidente que no piensas ceder, pero no puedo respetarte como padre si tú no me respetas como hijo –Sentenció Sasuke— ¿Cómo es que me tengo que enterar por terceros que has invitado a más personas a la reunión?

—Has perdido tus derechos desde el momento en que me faltaste como hijo y como descendiente de esta familia, convirtiéndote en la comidilla de toda la villa.

—Muchos hombres en Konoha, incluso más jóvenes que yo, salen todas las noches a beber algo con sus amigos y a buscar mujeres, no entiendo por qué te escandalizas cuando no es un secreto para nadie en este pueblo lo que hacemos los hombres… y eso no exime a los que están casados y tienen una familia. ¡Explícame lo grave que he hecho para que me trates como a un delincuente!

—Tú no te has dado cuenta de lo importante que es el apellido que tienes –Fugaku frunció sus cejas, llegando a ser una de las pocas veces en la que su humor se apoderaba de él en lugar de la fría calma con la que siempre actuaba— No eres un hombre cualquiera y quizás no lo entiendes porque eres muy joven. Pero a una edad más temprana, tu hermano logró comprender lo que significaba esta familia y por ello habría sido un mejor heredero, algo que tú jamás serás.

Sasuke apretó sus puños y respiró profundo. Un nudo apretó su garganta y sentía que la mandíbula le dolía por la presión que hacía para mantenerse controlado y evitar gritar histérico por toda la casa lo desagradable que le había parecido esa declaración, y que siempre su padre fuese lo suficientemente egoísta para traer a colación la memoria de su hermano casi sin respeto alguno, solo para callarlo a él. Y lo peor es lo conseguía, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Él ya no está, y no puedes pretender hacer de mí un modelo perfecto de lo que sea que quieras que yo sea!

Esta vez con más determinación Sasuke decidió rebelarse, y no es que no lo hiciera antes, solo que a veces prefería evitar riñas, pues él al igual que su padre procuraba no desgastarse en discusiones innecesarias que no le llevarían a ningún lado, como esta, que se había repetido con tanta frecuencia en ocasiones anteriores que sabía de sobra cómo terminaría: con los dos envenenados por la amargura y sin pronunciar palabra alguna al otro por varios días, aunque con un poco más de suerte sólo serían algunas horas… Y teniendo en cuenta el evento que había planeado Fugaku sin su consentimiento, con la visita de la Familia Haruno, desde ya podía asumir que pronto su padre sería solo sonrisas y palabras amables para él, aunque por dentro tuviese ganas de quitarle el apellido y desterrarlo de Konoha.

—Mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo, Sasuke… en un muchacho desordenado y malcriado, pero todo esto es culpa de tu madre por haberte mimado tanto. Y me atrevo a decir que tu hermano estuvo involucrado… él también te consentía demasiado –La soberbia de Fugaku disminuyó un poco, dejando entrever en su semblante algo parecido a la nostalgia. Sasuke no pudo evitar dejarse contagiar por tal cambio de humor.

—No deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora –Contestó, intentando zanjar el asunto.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar varios golpeteos al portón, y en un mudo acuerdo, como si pudieran entenderse solo con la mirada, decidieron bajar la guardia. Sasuke no tenía duda de que la obra de teatro apenas iba a comenzar, y con ella tortuosas horas de silencio intentando domar la bestia que tenía dentro.

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la casa con atención, detallando cada espacio por el que pasaba. A su lado iba Ryu, un hombre bastante bajito y barbudo, que daba la impresión de tener algunos cincuenta años encima. Había trabajado desde muy joven al lado de Fugaku, le había visto crecer, por lo que se convirtió en su sirviente más fiel. Ryu admiraba el porte galante e imperioso de Fugaku, llegando a sentir verdadero respeto y fidelidad hacia él, de modo que muchas de las decisiones que su Capitán tomaba o las órdenes que este le daba no eran cuestionadas ni juzgadas, él simplemente obedecía y complacía, después de todo sabía que siempre obtendría buenas recompensas. Al menos en lo que al pago de la servidumbre se refería, nadie podría llamar a Fugaku injusto, aunque sí aterradoramente exigente y metódico.

—Vaya suerte que tienes, niño –Comenzó a hablar el hombre, llamando la atención del rubio. Naruto se alertó de inmediato y escuchó sus palabras— que el Capitán Uchiha te esté dando una oportunidad de este tamaño sin pruebas ni cuestionamientos es algo que pocos logran… por eso ves que aquí no hay tantos trabajadores como en otras casas, aunque estas sean más pequeñas.

Naruto dejó escapar una risilla, aunque realmente no le causaba nada de gracia. De hecho, si él tuviese que lanzar algún juicio precipitado, con esa forma de mirar tan sospechosa y el tono de su voz ronco y profundo, diría que Ryu no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

—Ah, eso es porque me han recomendado muy bien, seguramente –Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Sí, seguramente –Dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano la espesa barba— El muchachito aquel… el que se va mañana y es tu amigo, fue él quien te recomendó, ¿no? Es un excelente sirviente, muy inteligente… lástima que a veces sea un vago.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada recelosa, aunque Ryu no se percató pues aparentemente estaba más concentrado en buscar una llave específica entre el pesado juego de llaves que tenía en la mano.

—Shikamaru Nara, sí, entonces debe ser tal como lo recuerdo –Naruto miró el juego de llaves con disimulo, y siguió caminando. Apartó la vista para fijarla en uno de los cuadros que habían en el solitario pasillo, que solo estaba decorado con pinturas antiguas colgadas de las paredes y algunas esculturas muy costosas que interrumpían el paso de vez en cuando— ¿Quién es ella?

Ambos detuvieron su andar y Naruto señaló el cuadro, a lo que Ryu levanta la vista para contemplar lo que le mostraban: una pintura en óleo con un soporte de lienzo, que retrataba una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros, sus ojos, también negros, parecían iluminar todo el recuadro con su intenso brillo, mientras hacía contraste con el tono blanco de su piel, que daba una apariencia tersa y delicada. Sus labios rosados dibujaban una sonrisa maternal, y Naruto tuvo la impresión que de esa boca en cualquier momento saldría la más dulce de las melodías, que podría calmar la furia de cualquier pirata.

—¿No es evidente? Es la Señora Uchiha… que en paz descanse –Respondió y retomó sus pasos. Era un pasillo enorme y solitario, no por nada a veces se le consideraba a esa casa como un laberinto, incluso historias de espanto giraban en torno a ella.

—¿La esposa del Capitán Fugaku y la madre de… como quiera que se llame su hijo? –Cuestionó, sobrecogido por la imagen— Era una mujer realmente hermosa, ¿no?

—Así es, era muy hermosa. A quien te refieres es al joven Sasuke, y no tienes que ser muy observador para darte cuenta de que heredó todos sus rasgos, él es el retrato vivo de su madre Mikoto –Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió un tanto, con cierta aflicción— En cambio el joven Itachi era muy parecido a su padre, físicamente…

—¿Itachi?

—El hijo mayor de la familia, que también descansa en la paz junto a su madre. Pero será mejor que no hables de esas cosas en voz alta, mucho menos delante de los Señores, y no preguntes más al respecto.

Ryu dio aquella advertencia con su voz naturalmente altiva, que pretendía justamente dejar en claro lo que estaba prohibido y no dar sugerencias amables e inútiles. Naruto pasó saliva, y no porque aquella amenaza le hubiese parecido lo suficientemente intimidante, sino porque por un momento sintió a su alrededor una energía muy pesada que le hizo sentirse asfixiado. Decidió adjudicarle esto a la amargura que evidentemente se respiraba en aquella lúgubre casa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Pasaron por algunas habitaciones desocupadas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la que correspondía. Ryu tomó la llave que llevaba rato buscando y abrió la puerta de madera, encontrándose solo con la oscuridad. Ambos entraron a la habitación y como pudo, Ryu tanteó entre los muebles hasta dar con la pequeña lámpara de aceite sobre la mesa de noche que encendió con algo de dificultad. Cuando todo estuvo iluminado se dio la vuelta para observar al rubio.

—La habitación está limpia y ordenada, espero que se mantenga así –Advirtió— ahora bien, en este piso normalmente no hay nadie, la única habitación ocupada es la del joven Sasuke. Tú dormirías en el primer piso como los demás, de no ser porque tu trabajo es algo… especial. Son órdenes del Capitán Uchiha. Procura no dar vueltas por ahí o tendrás serios problemas, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Seré cuidadoso, gracias –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se quitó la mochila que cargaba consigo y la puso sobre la cama— ¿Me puedes llevar con Shikamaru?

—No será posible ahora –Negó, caminando hacia fuera de la habitación— él no se desocupa hasta pasada las nueve, y en vista de que debe dejar todo listo antes de marcharse, lo más seguro es que no acabe pronto. Pero yo vendré a buscarte para llevarte con él, si el Capitán Uchiha da la orden.

Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero Ryu ignoró aquello.

—¿Y tú no traes maletas, muchacho? ¿Dónde tienes tu ropa?

—¿Huh? –Naruto parpadeó confuso, aunque después rió un tanto— Ah, como no era un trabajo seguro y vengo de muy lejos decidí no hacerme problemas, pero en cuanto reciba mi paga iré comprando cosas poco a poco.

—Jum…

Ryu dio una última mirada al interior de la habitación, grabando en su mente cada pequeño detalle.

—Alguien te traerá la cena cuando sea la hora, pero no salgas de aquí, habrá una reunión muy importante y nada tiene que ver contigo. Si deseas tener tu puesto, será mejor que obedezcas.

—Sí, sí, gracias –Bufó el rubio, intentando no sonar tan fastidiado por las advertencias como en verdad estaba. Ryu gruñó, pero no dijo nada más, solo cerró la puerta dejando a Naruto solo dentro de la habitación.

Una vez que Naruto dejó de escuchar los pasos de Ryu, se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la habitación, era pequeña, pero se sentía cómoda, dejando de lado esa sensación tan pesada que aún sentía en el ambiente. El colchón era suave y sus manos se deslizaron por el edredón, sintiéndolo cálido y agradable.

Bostezó, y con la vista pesada se tiró contra el colchón, reposando su espalda en él. Cerró sus ojos por largos segundos y luego sus dedos se clavaron en el edredón.

—Fugaku Uchiha… —Murmuró con odio, y luego se llevó una mano al pecho, apretándolo vehemente.

A su mente vino la imagen de su madre tomada de la mano de su padre, mirándolo con ternura. Y entonces la memoria de su padrino se apoderó de él, llenándolo de tristeza. Si era posible, sus dedos se clavaron más en la cama en la que ahora descansaba, como una manera de canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en lugar de gritar lleno de rabia, como siempre había deseado hacer y nunca pudo.

Luego de haber tenido a Fugaku en frente, tocar su mano y ver sus ojos, se cuestionó cómo había tenido la suficiente sensatez para no caerle encima y asesinarlo brutalmente, con todo el odio que sentía hervirle en las venas en nombre de las personas que él amaba. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, donde sea que estuviesen, sus padres y su padrino le bendecían y protegían para que no hiciera tales locuras.

Aun momentos antes de haberse decidido a tocar la puerta de la casa Uchiha, su mente y su corazón habían entrado en una pugna, pero al final decidió confiar en algo que él consideraba más importante y eran los deseos de su alma, aquellos por los que mataría de ser necesario, porque necesitaba satisfacer algo que su ser le pedía a gritos: justicia. Necesitaba justicia, y había muchas cosas injustas alrededor de su vida y que debía limpiar, por el honor de su familia, por la felicidad arrebatada, por las promesas hechas que quedaron inconclusas. Sí, sabía en el fondo que la justicia era una fachada y una excusa vana, porque al final de cuentas lo que él buscaba era manchar el honor de Fugaku Uchiha y así resarcir el de su padre, y para eso cualquier esfuerzo o sacrificio valdría la pena… después de todo no tenía ya nada que perder. Ni siquiera la vida.

—Maldición…

Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama y se llevó una mano al vientre, apretando sus piernas.

—¿Dónde demonios quedará un baño? Y no puedo salir de aquí… —Se llevó una mano a la frente con ansiedad. Su vida era tan absurda que incluso su propio cuerpo le hacía trampas, eso fue lo que pensó.

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O

Fugaku bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino, mientras que con una discreta sonrisa mantenía una conversación con los invitados sobre un asunto que a Sasuke no le interesaba, y por lo que veía a Sakura Haruno tampoco. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, mirando hacia algún punto inexistente en el suelo, mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando con clara ansiedad. No era la primera vez que ambos estaban en una situación similar, en la que sus padres controlaban toda la escena y ellos asentían sumisos y sonreían parcamente ante la resolución de los adultos, pero la desobediencia no estaba entre sus cualidades, incluso en Sasuke que se había ganado injustamente la mala fama de insurrecto.

—Y nuevamente me disculpo por la irresponsabilidad de Sasuke anoche, Gobernador –Dijo Fugaku, poniendo la copa sobre la mesa.

Kisashi Haruno era el Gobernador de Konoha y al igual que su esposa Mebuki estaba complacido de unir su familia a la de los Uchiha, pues era considerada una familia honorable y respetada en toda la Villa, no solo por el hecho de que Fugaku fuese el Capitán del Ejército y con ello hubiese traído muchas victorias y progreso al pueblo, sino por toda la dignidad generacional que venía desde los ancestros más lejanos y casi se podría considerar el apellido Uchiha como sinónimo de divinidad. Era el legado que se había dejado a través de los años. Y para qué negarlo, sabía que al lado de los Uchiha a su hija Sakura jamás le faltaría nada, e independientemente de los deslices que pudiese tener Sasuke, su absoluta inteligencia, su genio innato y su belleza lo hacían un pretendiente deseable ante la sociedad. No podría escoger algo mejor para su flor, como él solía llamar a su hija.

No obstante, no era solo la distinción de los Uchiha la que lo llevó a tomar la presurosa decisión de aceptar un compromiso en su joven hija, sino que había de ambas partes muchos más intereses de por medio.

—Entiendo –Kisashi asintió y miró a Sasuke— pero me gustaría escuchar de sus labios las disculpas que tiene para ofrecerle a mi hija, que ansiosa esperaba verlo la noche pasada, y él faltó a su palabra.

Sasuke sintió que todo se le retorcía por dentro, aunque su rostro estaba impávido. Sonrió, y no supo realmente si aquel gesto se mostró tan falso como él creía que había sido. Sonreír amable no se le daba muy bien, y menos por obligación. Si hubiese querido ser actor, ahora estaría en las tablas de algún teatro callejero del pueblo y no sentado en la mesa con su padre y un grupo de extraños que consideraba estorbo. El joven miró a los presentes: a Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, seguido del Gobernador Kisashi. Luego su vista se concentró en Danzou, un hombre mayor y que era el Inquisidor de la villa, y a su lado estaban Koharu y Homura, dos ancianos de la edad de Danzou que hacían que Sasuke se preguntara cuál era su función en el mundo, puesto que ser los consejeros del Gobernador no parecía ser una tarea muy grata dado el carácter de Kisashi, que parecía no admitir más órdenes que la suya. O la de Fugaku.

Solo Fugaku era capaz de manipular con tanta astucia para que alguien como Kisashi accediera a muchas de sus decisiones, y entre ellas estaba el convencer a aquel hombre de entregar a su única hija al matrimonio. Y justamente sus vacíos ojos negros se enfocaron en su padre, que le miraba insistente, y Sasuke comprendió que por más que se rehusara al final siempre cedería.

—Sakura… —Dijo, y la muchacha enfocó sus ojos verdes en los negros de Sasuke, asintiendo despacio— disculpa lo de anoche.

No había sido la disculpa que Fugaku, el Gobernador, Mebuki y los ancianos esperaban, pero le había costado a Sasuke el orgullo, y para él eso era mucho más valioso que su vida. Sakura sonrió dulcemente, comprendiendo la dificultad que representaba para alguien como él pronunciar tan sencillas palabras, más aun sabiendo lo que todos esperaban de ambos.

—No importa, Sasuke –Respondió la joven, intentando romper con toda la tensión que había en ese ambiente poco familiar— lo importante es que estás aquí esta noche y podremos compartir un poco.

—Y no solo compartir –Interrumpió Mebuki, llamando la atención de Kisashi y Fugaku que sabían a lo que se refería— Creo que hoy podremos hacer esto oficial, ¿no, Capitán Fugaku?

—Si el Gobernador no tiene ningún problema…

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, preocupados. Kisashi movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y Fugaku no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, lo que hizo que una corriente helada recorriera la espalda de Sasuke.

—¿Se trata del posible compromiso entre ambos jóvenes? –Danzou se atrevió a interrumpir, aunque ya sabía de antemano de qué se trataba, o lo intuía. Su presencia allí era más conveniencia que amistad.

—Así es, Inquisidor —Habló Kisashi, y estiró su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Sakura; ella se tensó— Hoy el Capitán Fugaku y yo aprobamos oficialmente la unión de nuestros hijos. Pensamos que la semana próxima sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo público y festejar como es debido, así que haremos una gran celebración. ¿Qué te parece, Sakura?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

—Es…

—¡Es descabellado! –Prorrumpió Sasuke, dándole un golpe a la mesa. Fugaku abrió sus ojos y Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en el asiento— Es demasiado pronto, padre, Gobernador. No creo que Sakura esté preparada y…

—Te aseguro que Sakura está preparada –Kisashi interrumpió, soltando la mano de su hija— su madre la ha apoyado en todo este proceso y la ha instruido para que se convierta en una esposa ejemplar, así que no te preocupes por mi hija.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, invocando la calma. Todos los presentes sonreían, a excepción de Sasuke y Sakura, que no sabía aún cómo tomarse la noticia. Aunque el compromiso de ambos era prácticamente un hecho desde hace bastante tiempo, no esperaba que se oficializara tan pronto y de forma tan abrupta.

—Entonces creo que no hay mucho de qué hablar –Dijo Danzou— pero si me han invitado a esta cena, y me han hecho el honor de ser partícipe de esta noticia que sin duda cambiará Konoha, es porque desean que yo oficialice la unión de estos muchachos, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Está usted en lo correcto, Inquisidor –Fugaku afirmó y levantó su copa, invitando a los demás a levantar las suyas— y ahora que hemos terminado de cenar, considero que podríamos pasar de nuevo al recibidor y conversar un poco sobre esta noticia, y darle un poco de espacio a Sasuke y Sakura para que compartan entre ellos. Deben acostumbrarse desde ahora a su vida de pareja, y espero ciertamente que Sasuke sepa cortejar como se debe a la señorita.

—Estoy segura de que sí –Mebuki apoyó a Fugaku, con una sonrisa entusiasta— Sasuke es todo un caballero, lo ha educado muy bien, Capitán Fugaku. Tiene usted un hijo muy virtuoso y me siento agradecida con usted y con la vida por haber puesto a Sasuke en el camino de mi hija.

—Soy yo el agradecido por la confianza que le brindan a Sasuke de entregarle a su única hija. Entiendo que ha sido muy difícil, sobre todo para el Gobernador –Fugaku se puso de pie y los demás le imitaron. Salieron del comedor en medio de más agasajos y adulaciones.

—Disculpen, ¿dónde queda el baño? Necesito arreglarme un poco –Sakura miró a Sasuke de reojo, y él comprendió su petición.

—Yo te llevo, y de paso te llevaré al jardín, para que veas las flores –Se apresuró a contestar. Fugaku satisfecho por la actitud de su hijo siguió conversando con los demás, mientras los jóvenes se marchaban rápidamente.

—No puedo creerlo –Mebuki tomó el brazo de su esposo, notablemente entusiasmada con la noticia— insisto en que no hemos podido conseguir a un mejor hombre que Sasuke para nuestra hija, Kisashi.

—Y no solo eso –Prosiguió Homura, uno de los consejeros de Kisashi— Esto sin duda traerá grandes beneficios a Konoha y a ustedes como familia, ha sido un acuerdo muy conveniente.

—Era algo que ambos necesitábamos –Kisashi le dio una mirada cómplice a Fugaku y este correspondió el gesto.

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O

—¿Tú sabías esto? –Sasuke encaró a Sakura, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo que llevaba al jardín.

—Yo sabía lo mismo que tú –Sakura se tomó las manos de manera ansiosa y cabizbaja. Sasuke se detuvo, por lo que ella también lo hizo, parándose frente a él— Estás muy disgustado.

—¿Puedo estar de otra manera? –La entonación irónica en sus palabras no pasaron por alto para Sakura, que se estremeció. Ella no podría decir de sí misma que fuese una mujer sumisa y asustadiza que sin objeción alguna acataría las órdenes que impusieran para ella, pero al igual que Sasuke, algo le empujaba en lo que a sus padres refería a doblegarse.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y se mordió el labio, clara muestra de intranquilidad en él.

—De todos modos era algo que sabíamos iba a pasar tarde o temprano… —Sasuke la miró con desaprobación por aquellas palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para decir algo más. Los dos se alarmaron cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse en dirección hacia ellos, por lo que decidieron guardar silencio. No era conveniente que alguien más escuchara su conversación.

La cara de Sasuke se transfiguró por completo cuando distinguió a lo lejos una mata de pelo rubia, y salió con marcha violencia en dirección hacia él. Cuando la persona en cuestión se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, no pudo hacer más que quedarse donde estaba.

—¡Tú!

—Sí, yo –Naruto respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Venía del jardín, en vista de que no había encontrado un baño cerca y no quería dar muchas vueltas por ahí para evitar ser descubierto— Escucha, esto se va a volver pesado para los dos si…

—No, esto se va a volver pesado para ti –Interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos. Sintió que todo el malhumor que había acumulado durante el día merecía ser descargado, y ya era la hora adecuada— Me encargaré de que tu trabajo aquí se convierta en un infierno, y demostraré que eres un maldito ladrón.

—¡Demonios! –Naruto se agarró el cabello, al borde de un colapso de cólera— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo y tan follón?

—¿Cómo me has dicho? Hijo de la…

—¡Sasuke! –Sakura se acercó a él luego de escuchar de lejos la riña. Puso una mano en el hombro del joven para luego mirar al rubio. Sus finos labios se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer de inmediato a la persona frente a él.

Por su parte, Naruto pasó abruptamente de la irritación a la sorpresa, para luego sonreír abiertamente.

—Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Sakura…

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Rivales.**_

— _Ya te lo dije antes, me encargaré de que tu trabajo aquí sea un infierno, así que si yo estuviese en tu lugar reconsideraría la idea de trabajar para un Uchiha._

—_No puedo creer que una mujer como tú se vaya a casar con alguien como… éste hombre…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario siempre es bienvenido. Nos en una próxima oportunidad~

_Fossy._


	3. Rivales

¡Hola! Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de El color del cielo. Disfruten la lectura y no siendo más, dejo las advertencias básicas del fanfic.

_Advertencias:_

*Muerte de personajes.  
*Puede contener violencia.  
*Contenido lemon.  
*Yaoi (hombrexhombre)  
*NaruSasu principalmente, con algunos tintes SasuNaru (todo esto en cuanto al lemon). SaiSaku, y KakaIta shonen ai, entre otras cosas.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes utilizados en este fanfic (a excepción de unos cuantos que incluí porque son "relleno") son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Rivales.**

—Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Sakura…

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y jadeó con nerviosismo, y esto no fue algo que Sasuke ignoró. De inmediato sus expresiones se tornaron más hoscas que de costumbre, como exigiéndole una explicación a la muchacha.

—¿Acaso lo conoces? –Preguntó, tomando su muñeca. Sakura seguía sin saber qué responder, por eso cuando Sasuke afirmó la presión sobre su brazo pareció despertar de alguna clase de letargo.

—Algo… algo así –Contestó y esta vez miró a Naruto, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y soltó a la joven, para acercarse con impaciencia hacia el rubio.

—Tú debes ser peor que una plaga –Gruñó, y Naruto se echó a reír— ¿qué es lo que te parece divertido?

—¡Sasuke! –Sakura intervino, sujetando a Sasuke del hombro. Ella le conocía desde hace varios años, y siempre había estado acostumbrada al silencio y la serenidad del Uchiha.

Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser una persona amable, pero sí muy educado, aunque sus respuestas usualmente eran escuetas. Dentro de todo tampoco podía decir que él fuese un hombre altanero y grosero, jamás lo había visto en alguna discusión con alguien y si había algo que le disgustara no se molestaba mucho en hacerlo evidente… entonces rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que la noticia del compromiso había causado en él un estrés de tales magnitudes que no podía refrenar sus impulsos.

—Oye, oye –La voz más relajada de Naruto sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Había sonado lo suficientemente divertido como para sacarla a ella de quicio, más prefirió guardar silencio— Yo no entiendo cuál es tu problema conmigo, pero te prometo que le bajaré todos los humos a esa soberbia que tienes.

—¿Pero cómo le hablas así a Sasuke? Escúchame, tú…

—Cállate, Sakura –Sasuke intervino el discurso de Sakura y ella se encogió sobre sí misma. Pensándolo mejor, había ocasiones en las que Sasuke no era precisamente un caballero, o al menos no con ella— Ya te lo dije antes, me encargaré de que tu trabajo aquí sea un infierno, así que si yo estuviese en tu lugar reconsideraría la idea de trabajar para un Uchiha.

Naruto volvió a reír, provocando que Sasuke levantara una ceja, como siempre lo hacía cuando algo le parecía sin sentido o muy tonto.

—Parece que estás olvidando que el único al que la vida se le volverá un infierno es a ti, Sasuke Uchiha –Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca y apretó allí, aliviando la presión de su cuello, entonces volvió a reír— Tú eres el que tendrá a alguien que vigile todo lo que hagas por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Se te acabó la libertad y los caprichos de niño mimado, je…

—Tú no sabes nada –Masculló entre dientes. Iba a decir algo más, pero Sakura volvió a tomar su brazo, de modo que dirigió su atención hacia ella.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo, Sasuke? –Más que una exigencia, aquella pregunta había sonado a una súplica. Cuando se trataba de Sasuke, en muchas ocasiones ella prefería bajar la guardia y ser un poco más amable, tal vez por el mismo cariño que le tenía.

—Nada que sea asunto tuyo –Contestó el Uchiha a secas, y esto provocó una reacción amarga en Naruto.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más amable al menos con una dama? –Naruto tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus miradas se cruzaron, cargadas de veneno. Sasuke sujetó también el brazo contrario de Naruto, y Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—No te atrevas a tocarme –Sasuke lo empujó y Naruto tambaleó un poco.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto! –Sakura intervino, y aunque nerviosa, tomó las manos de ambos muchachos intentando evitar que las cosas se pusieran peores. No entendía qué había sucedido entre ellos como para que Sasuke se comportara de esa forma, y tampoco sabía qué hacía Naruto en esa casa, pero frente a la situación en la que estaba esos detalles eran irrelevantes. Su prioridad era prevenir un escándalo, no sería bueno que sus padres vieran a Sasuke en una conducta violenta.

Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke seguían apuñalándose con la mirada.

—Naruto, no sé a qué has venido pero no permitiré que le hables en ese tono a Sasuke –Sakura apretó la mano del rubio, y él pasó saliva con nerviosismo. Luego, los cristalinos ojos verdes de la muchacha se enfocaron en Sasuke— ¿Y qué es esto, Sasuke? ¡Mis padres están en el recibidor! ¡Ten un poco más de respeto por ellos y por el Capitán Fugaku!

Sasuke se soltó sin mucho cuidado de Sakura. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y aunque seguía claramente molesto, esta vez había bajado un tanto su agresividad.

—Entonces recuerdas mi nombre… qué honor –Naruto volvió a sonreír con la gracia de un caballero elegante y seductor. Sakura sintió un leve calor en las mejillas y apartó la mirada, con la frente arrugada.

—No seas tonto, Naruto –La muchacha contestó, y Sasuke sintió sus venas hervir nuevamente.

—¿De dónde se conocen y por qué tratas a mi prometida con tanta confianza?

El rostro de Naruto se desencajó un poco ante aquella noticia, y Sakura no pudo evitar evidenciar su pánico. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió que había algo oculto que debía saber… hasta que Naruto se echó a reír.

—No puedo creer que una mujer como tú se vaya a casar con alguien como… éste hombre –Dijo disfrazando sus despectivas palabras con un tono jocoso— Máh, de cualquier modo creo que no saldrá vivo, ya sabes…

—¡Naruto! –Sakura balbuceó, cada vez más nerviosa, y Sasuke cada vez más molesto ante tanta intriga.

La situación era de por sí bastante molesta. Sasuke sentía que de algún modo Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en una peste y que poco a poco se extendería más en su vida hasta convertirse en una enfermedad terminal, y aquella visión no le era para nada agradable. También le molestaba el hecho de no saber. Sasuke siempre debía saberlo todo, al menos todo lo que fuese de su interés, y la reacción de Sakura y las palabras de Naruto era algo que definitivamente debía desentrañar.

—He hecho una pregunta –Insistió Sasuke, esta vez un poco más calmado, aunque su voz seguía sonando imperiosa. Era inevitable. —¿Cómo es que Sakura y tú se conocen?

—Por favor, Naruto Uzumaki, yo también estoy interesado en saber y sería bueno que dieses una explicación.

La voz umbrosa del Capitán Fugaku hizo que inmediatamente los tres jóvenes se tensaran, más aun Naruto y Sakura. El rubio rió nerviosamente y los otros dos muchachos giraron para encontrarse frente al Capitán Uchiha, al Gobernador y a Mebuki, la madre de Sakura. Los tres exigían una explicación, y por un lado Sasuke se sintió bastante satisfecho. Exponer a Naruto de aquella forma podría implicar que incluso su padre reconsiderase la opción de contratarlo para convertirse en su supervisor. No obstante, la tranquilidad que reflejaba el Uzumaki en el rostro no le complacía mucho.

—Capitán Fugaku… —Comenzó a hablar el rubio, con tanta calma que más que tranquilizar a Sakura, solo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa— Es cierto, la Señorita Sakura y yo nos hemos visto antes, pero no ha sido la gran cosa. Solo fue un encuentro.

—No creo que esté bien visto que la Señorita Sakura se encuentre con otros hombres fuera de su casa, si no es su padre, el cura de la villa o Sasuke, su prometido –Dijo Fugaku, por lo que Kisashi, con claro enojo grabado en sus gestos se acercó a Naruto.

Sasuke simplemente se apartó un poco. Sabía que el Gobernador era una persona bastante temperamental, más aun si se trata de su única única hija, por lo que seguramente a Naruto no le iría nada bien.

—Te ordeno que me expliques cómo fue ese encuentro.

—Padre, por favor intenta calmarte un poco y… —Sakura decidió quedarse callada en vista de que Kisashi no había escuchado sus palabras. Cruzó una mirada suplicante con Naruto, muy inquieta, pero el rubio solo atinó a sonreír nuevamente.

—Le he dicho que no fue la gran cosa… ayer estaba caminando por las calles de este pueblo… verá usted, yo no pertenezco a este lugar, por lo que me perdí. –Comenzó a relatar— El caso es que en medio de mi andanza, preguntando aquí y allá, vi a una jovencita en mi camino, acompañada de un hombre…

En ese momento, Sakura quiso ser tragada por la tierra. Nuevamente ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero Naruto siguió sonriendo.

—Esa jovencita era esta mujer, Sakura. Y el hombre que la acompañaba, no sé quién es, pero buscaba hacerle daño. Por supuesto que yo no podía permitir eso… –Naruto hizo una pausa, solo para ver cómo Sakura estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso— Así que intervine en la situación y pude proteger a la Señorita Sakura de que aquel hombre de malas intenciones pudiera… agraviarla.

Toda la tensión que la muchacha tenía en el cuerpo se disipó, y suspiró con gran alivio. Naruto mantuvo intacta su segura sonrisa… pero definitivamente quien no estaba nada contento era Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Es cierto eso, Sakura? –Preguntó Kisashi, dirigiéndose a su hija. Rápidamente Sakura asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Esto debe ser una mala broma… —Sasuke interrumpió— ¿De verdad alguien va a creer semejante patraña?

—No comiences con esto, Sasuke. No veo por qué Naruto Uzumaki tenga que mentir y mucho menos la Señorita Haruno avalar algo como eso –Reprendió Fugaku con severidad— No trates de incordiarnos a todos, si te mantienes en tu postura de ofender a este hombre sólo conseguirás que tome medidas más drásticas contigo.

Sasuke suspiró con frustración, se sentía humillado y eso no lo dejaría pasar. Había tomado una decisión en ese mismo instante, y aunque él no lo sabía, con tanta resolución como él ya Naruto había tomado la suya. Era una especie de silenciosa guerra declarada, y ninguno de los dos bandos se resignaría a una derrota.

—¡Pero qué caballero es! –Mebuki rompió el tenso silencio que se había creado en todo el pasillo y se acercó al rubio para tomar su mano con agradecimiento— ¡Has protegido a mi hija de un abusador! No tengo cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestra pequeña flor…

—Es cierto –Prosiguió el Gobernador Kisashi, aunque más reservado que su esposa— Gracias por tu valentía, has protegido a nuestra hija y con eso te has ganado mi buena voluntad… ¿cómo dices que es tu nombre?

—Naruto Uzumaki –Se apresuró a contestar. En su interior se sentía demasiado complacido por haber ganado la confianza de todos tan rápidamente; jamás pensó que pudiese suceder de manera tan sencilla, e irónicamente, todo gracias a un malentendido y a la discordia con Sasuke Uchiha—, pero no tiene que agradecerme, es algo que habría hecho cualquier persona.

—Pero lo has hecho tú, y para nosotros es más que suficiente. –Kisashi pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hija, que si bien todavía seguía con ciertos nervios, no podía dejar de ver a Naruto con agradecimiento, aunque las razones fuesen totalmente distintas a la de sus padres.

—¿Y a dónde se han ido el Inquisidor y los Consejeros? –Inquirió Sakura, con una sonrisa nerviosa, desviando la atención de los acontecimientos hacia su pregunta.

Sasuke se mofó un poco, mirando a Naruto, que no había podido evitar evidenciar su estado de satisfacción.

—No te preocupes por detalles menores, hija mía, ellos se han marchado a resolver algunos problemas en la villa –Contestó Mebuki, tomando a su esposo del brazo— Ya sabes, bribones que nunca se cansan de entorpecer la tranquilidad de Konoha.

—Pero ya basta de charlas –Interrumpió Fugaku, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro— Sasuke, ven con nosotros, quiero enseñarle a los Haruno la nueva fuente que tenemos en nuestro jardín, y ya que por lo visto no has llevado a la Señorita Sakura, sería bueno hacerlo ahora. Y tú, Naruto…

Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio se alertó de inmediato, mirando atentamente al Capitán.

—Ve a la habitación que te he ofrecido, ya le ordené a Ryu que te lleve la cena –Dijo, severamente, aunque la amabilidad seguía en su semblante, más por cortesía que por gusto propio.

Naruto asintió, viendo cómo el Capitán, el Gobernador y su esposa, seguidos de Sakura, salían hacia el jardín mientras iniciaban una nueva conversación sobre algún asunto que no era particularmente de su interés. Sus labios se fruncieron un poco, perfilando una nueva sonrisa, cuando sintió los intensos ojos de Sasuke clavándose en su nunca, y luego el cálido aliento del muchacho haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

—Mañana, Naruto Uzumaki… —Murmuró Sasuke, en un tono tan lóbrego que hubiese podido intimidar a cualquiera.

Una risilla se escapó de la garganta del rubio, y aunque Sasuke prefirió marcharse sin decir nada más, sabía que lo que se vendría no sería nada positivo para él.

Naruto partió hacia su habitación con el pensamiento de que tal vez no estaba haciendo bien las cosas, aun cuando se había ganado la confianza de aquellos que podrían representar un verdadero problema en la búsqueda de su objetivo.

Pero seguramente estaba subestimando a Sasuke.

Sin bien desde el momento en que supo en qué consistiría su trabajo en la casa Uchiha pudo deducir que su relación con el hijo menor de la familia no iba a ser buena por el solo hecho de verse forzado a violar su intimidad, jamás pensó que la situación sería tan tensa y desagradable. Podría intentar ser amable, enmendar el malentendido y llegar a un acuerdo con el joven… pero Sasuke Uchiha no daba treguas, y eso lo pudo ver Naruto en sus decididos ojos negros.

Uzumaki subió por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, y se adentró en el lúgubre pasillo. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a esa energía tan pesada. ¿Cómo era posible que un lugar como ese pudiese sentirse tan amargo? Fue lo que pensó el rubio apoyándose en la pared para caminar con más confianza, pues sentía que si lo hacía tranquilamente con seguridad le saldría algún espanto. Al menos la pared le ofrecía cierta protección, aunque solo fuesen paranoias suyas, a pesar de no creer en ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación rápidamente cerró la puerta, como si estuviese siendo perseguido por alguien que pretendía hacerle daño. Rió con ironía ante sus pensamientos; se sentía un verdadero cobarde. Ciertamente, Naruto no solía pasar mucho tiempo solo y menos en espacios tan enormes y casi deshabitados. A pesar de haber perdido a su familia desde que estaba pequeño, siempre estuvo acompañado por alguien: si no era su padrino, entonces le acompañaba Iruka, un joven que se encargaba de cuidarle cada vez que Jiraiya debía hacer un viaje y no podía llevarse a Naruto con él.

Naruto consideraba a Iruka Umino como un modelo de hermano mayor, aunque la relación al principio no hubiese sido muy buena: él solía ser un niño bastante inquieto, impaciente y vivaracho que acostumbraba a irritar al siempre apacible y sosegado Iruka con sus travesuras. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, uno encontró en otro la compañía y la fraternidad que les hacía falta, pues ambos eran huérfanos. Tal condición permitió que lograran entenderse a tal punto que Iruka se había convertido en un consejero para el rubio… y aunque Naruto nunca escuchaba consejos, sabía que su hermano putativo siempre tenía razón en lo que decía.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras se recostaba en la cama, cómo le estaría yendo a Iruka. No lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pues se había casado con una bonita muchacha y se había marchado con ella a su pueblo natal. Lo último que supo de Iruka fue por una carta que él mismo le había enviado y decía que pronto sería padre, por lo que Naruto respondió rápidamente manifestando lo ansioso que estaba por conocer al primer descendiente de su hermano. De aquello habían pasado seis meses, y dudaba recibir algo pronto, pues en los últimos tiempos él había estado viajando de un lugar a otro hasta finalmente llegar a Konoha, asunto del que Iruka no sabía nada y él tampoco planeaba comentarle… Presentía que Iruka no apoyaría bajo ningún concepto su decisión, y lo último que deseaba era ser juzgado por y marcar una inevitable y amarga distancia.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los incesantes golpes a la puerta. Supuso de inmediato de quién se trataba, así que no tardó en levantarse y recibir a la persona que le requería.

Tal como predispuso el Capitán Fugaku, Ryu le había llevado la cena. Con un gesto de agradecimiento y sin intenciones de entablar una incómoda conversación con el hombre, Naruto cerró la puerta prestamente antes de que Ryu pudiese hacer algún comentario.

Desde donde estaba, pudo escuchar el gruñido de disgusto que emitió Ryu, y luego los pasos del hombre alejarse despacio y cansino. Naruto suspiró por quién sabe cuánta vez en el día. Miró la comida ofrecida, y aunque se veía atractiva ante sus ojos, no le provocó degustar ni un solo bocado, y ciertamente no estaba muy convencido de querer comer algo de ese lugar por el momento; él prefirió acurrucarse en la cama, dejándose llevar un momento por el cansancio que finalmente había decidido acumularse en su cuerpo esa noche y prometía permitirle dormir profundamente, después de varios días de viajes con un clima inclemente y sin posibilidad de reposar como era debido.

La cama era suave y cómoda, las finas telas de la sábana estaban tibias y aunque era pleno verano, las sentía bastante confortables para él. Decidió apagar la pequeña lámpara de aceite sobre la mesa de noche para poder dormir más cómodo, pues la luz irritaba un poco su vista. Cerró sus ojos y se hundió en el colchón, dejándose arrullar por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se movían con el viento y eso le daba serenidad; todos los pensamientos que había reprimido se agolparon de repente en su cabeza, como una pesada montaña de barro que le nubló la mente por un instante. Tuvo la necesidad de desviar su atención a la agradable brisa que se coló por la ventana y refrescó la habitación, solo por no permitirse caer en la duda y la desesperación.

Una noche entre muchas otras en sus 21 años de vida, pero que al mismo tiempo, por algún motivo, era como pocas. Naruto tuvo la impresión de que algo le atormentaba mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, como si una fuerza superior estuviese acechando desde la esquina de la habitación, y lentamente se acercaba a él, acusándole, torturándole con la mirada y le impedía moverse para poder escapar. Luego, esa misma fuerza oprimía su pecho y asfixiaba. Naruto creyó que moriría de la angustia en ese instante. No recordaba cómo se respiraba apropiadamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía frío, aunque las gotas gruesas de sudor empapaban su frente.

Quiso gritar y correr, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno y sus piernas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo no respondían a sus órdenes. No podía abrir sus ojos, y sabía que no era necesario, porque algo dentro de sí le decía que aquello estaba en su cabeza. No había nadie allí, y él sentía miedo.

Todo se había tornado aún más tenebroso para él, aunque el panorama no había cambiado nada. Nada era distinto a esa sensación de asfixia, el escalofrío y la sensación de culpa, y sin embargo su corazón se había detenido por unos instantes, el mundo parecía haberse quedado estático de repente, y recordó entonces que había experimentado algo similar años atrás. No consiguió atraer a su mente el momento preciso de aquella experiencia y qué había ocurrido con aquello, pero sabía que le había sucedido antes. Eso le dejó aún más confundido.

Su mundo se redujo a ese pequeño instante de ansiedad que le evocaba más al presagio de una tragedia. Una vez más quiso gritar, y cuando finalmente creyó que podría hacerlo, sus ojos azules se abrieron abruptamente, permitiéndole contemplar el oscuro techo de madera aún en la penumbra.

Los leves destellos de la luna se colaron por las rendijas de la ventana, iluminando la sombría habitación. Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, con los ojos ardiendo. Siguió mirando el techo, y sonrió cansado… como había supuesto incluso en medio de su inconsciencia, aquello no había sido más que un desagradable sueño.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Esa pregunta apuñalaba su pecho dolorosamente desde el momento preciso en que se adueñó nuevamente de sus pensamientos, y en un intento desesperado por disipar su propia incertidumbre y ansiedad se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, acelerado y a pasos largos. El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, por lo que se vio atraído por una tenue luz que se apreciaba más hacia al fondo y que provenía de algo que pudo identificar como una puerta mal cerrada.

Caminó hacia la luz, despacio y guiándose por la pared para no tropezar con nada. Escuchó algunos pasos imprecisos y la puerta se movió un poco; su corazón se agitó y no comprendió por qué, sin embargo, cuando quiso reaccionar ya había sido lo suficientemente tarde como para tener unos amenazantes ojos negros apuñalando los suyos azules frente a frente. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue _la noche, _y aquello fue un acertijo indescifrable incluso para él mismo.

—¿A dónde vas?

La voz apagada de Sasuke le sacó abruptamente de sus confusas cavilaciones. Lo primero que notó Naruto fue que ya no había mucho movimiento de personas en el primer piso, y entonces la duda lo asaltó: ¿cuántas horas había dormido?

Lo segundo que percibió fue la silueta de Sasuke moldeada por la luz proveniente de la lámpara de aceite que llevaba en su mano, otorgándole un aspecto que se debatía entre lo tenebroso y lo íntimo. No supo distinguir cuál opción le perturbaba más.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

Naruto espabiló, cuando la voz del Uchiha se tornó más irritada.

—Iba por agua, Ryu olvidó dejarme algo para beber, y estoy muriendo de sed.

Su respuesta no fue tan escueta como hubiese deseado, pero al menos había sido una explicación, a su juicio, bastante convincente. No podría decirle que no sabía a dónde iba, porque aquello era bastante inverosímil incluso para él mismo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, mirándole con sospecha, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos. Naruto se impacientó con la mirada penetrante y profunda de Sasuke, que parecía analizar cada una de sus expresiones, y si había algo que le molestase en el mundo era sentirse tan observado.

—No soy ningún delincuente, y no planeo salir a robarme nada a mitad de la noche –Dijo el rubio seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Voy a vigilarte, Uzumaki –Sentenció— Y en cuanto te descuides, conseguiré que mi padre te eche de este lugar como lo mereces.

—Es comprensible…

Naruto sonrió, tan espontáneamente que por un instante pareció ser su sonrisa lo que iluminara el pasillo. Sasuke se sintió abrumado de repente al recibir tales palabras cargadas de calidez, sin embargo, pronto aquella expresión amable se convirtió en una llena de arrogancia que provocó en el pelinegro el intenso deseo de voltear su rostro de un puñetazo.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un niño consentido, y ahora que tienes restricciones, estás teniendo una rabieta de malcriado.

De muy buena gana Sasuke se habría dejado llevar por sus impulsos, de no ser porque su orgullo era fuerte y rebajarse a ese nivel de vulgaridad le parecía poco honroso para alguien de su clase. Y excusas aparte, sabía demasiado bien, por más que le irritara hasta el borde del colapso nervioso, que si se atrevía a armar problemas a esas horas y justamente con Naruto, las cosas serían peor, y él era consciente de que su padre no tenía límites a la hora de imponer sus decisiones.

—No voy a perder el tiempo en estas minucias –Pasó de largo frente al rubio, caminando hacia la salida de las escaleras que daban hacia el primer piso. Se detuvo y giró su rostro para ver a Naruto desafiante en tanto escuchó la respuesta que le había dado.

—Asumo que te escaparás esta noche como todas las demás, según me ha dicho el Capitán Fugaku –Respondió, tan provocador como el mismo Sasuke— Bien, no te preocupes. Mi trabajo no comienza hoy, así que disfruta de tu última noche en libertad, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestar nada. Naruto, tan galante como él mismo, desapareció en el umbral. El Uchiha solo pudo apretar con más fuerza la lámpara que cargaba en su mano, como si se tratase del cuello del rubio.

El joven ojinegro salió de la casa a pasos lentos, precisos y cautelosos, aunque no se esforzaba mucho por esconderse. El viento le dio de lleno en el rostro, y lo sintió cálido y agradable. Esto le impulsó a seguir caminando por las calles de la villa a esas horas, como si no fuese consciente del peligro que representaba estar solo y desprotegido en esas condiciones, o como si él fuese el amo de la noche y estuviese inmune a cualquier daño.

No había muchas personas cerca. Solo veía a algunas mujeres de vida fácil ofrecer sus servicios carnales a algún hombre borracho que quisiera pagar cualquier moneda por eso. Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado, el panorama no le parecía atractivo en lo absoluto y sólo pudo pensar en cuán inmoral se estaba convirtiendo Konoha, disfrazando sus pecados con el honor y el orgullo ante otras villas, mientras en la oscuridad de la noche los aldeanos se entregaban desvergonzadamente a los placeres lujuriosos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una casucha vieja y que tenía aspecto abandonado. Era pequeña y daba la impresión de estar hecha entre madera y heno. Sasuke se quedó allí de pie, cobijado por el inestable techo que le resguardaba, hasta sintió a su lado la presencia de alguien más que rompió el silencio del lugar.

—No traes buena cara, Sasuke.

—No he dormido nada –Contestó a secas, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para entrar un poco en calor— Y tampoco tengo buenas noticias.

—Algo intuía.

El otro muchacho, un poco más alto y acuerpado que Sasuke, se mantuvo observándole en silencio, esperando a que hablara. Por su parte, Sasuke hizo una leve pausa.

—No podrán contar conmigo por algún tiempo, hasta que me deshaga de _cierto problema_… —Sasuke hizo un notorio énfasis arrastrando las últimas palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el otro joven, que alcanzó a ponerse claramente nervioso y preocupado.

—Sasuke…

—Es algo que se me sale de las manos, Juugo –Sasuke apretó un poco sus puños dentro de los bolsillos, y luego sacó una mano, se la extendió al joven y le ofreció un pequeño y arrugado papel, que no tardó en ser recibido— Dile a él que no podré verle hoy, pero que haré lo posible por estar allí en unos días, a la hora que siempre acordamos. Por lo pronto, tú sigue las instrucciones que acabo de darte y no debería haber mayor problema. Eso sí… deshazte de este papel apenas lo utilices, no sería bueno que alguien más lo encontrara.

Juugo asintió, guardando cuidadosamente el recado que le había entregado Sasuke.

—¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes? ¿Crees tardar mucho en resolverlo?

—No –Respondió con total seguridad— No planeo tardarme mucho, pero ya lo hablaremos con más calma. Hoy no puedo quedarme hasta el amanecer.

—Entonces vete ya, y yo me encargaré de esto –Juugo sonrió con tranquilidad, y Sasuke correspondió el gesto. No obstante, una vez el Uchiha se hubo ido, Juugo no pudo evitar evidenciar su preocupación.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

_-¿Quién diría que justamente serías tú quien se llevaría a alguien como ella al altar? Has tenido muchas agallas._

_-Es demasiado problemático… _

_-Sakura, vamos a fingir que esto va bien, y luego haremos lo que queramos._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario siempre es bienvenido. Nos en una próxima oportunidad~

_Fossy._


End file.
